Heartbeats
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Utaite fic. Oneshot. Fluff. "Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung menjadi milikmu. Kita diciptakan untuk terus bersama. Kita tak akan terpisahkan, sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Aku mencintaimu." SekiPiko. Based on Sekihan's Heart Rate #0822.


******Title:** Heartbeats**  
**

**Summary:** Oneshot. Fluff. "Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung menjadi milikmu. Kita diciptakan untuk terus bersama. Kita tak akan terpisahkan, sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Aku mencintaimu." SekiPiko. Based on Sekihan's Heart Rate #0822.

**Main character(s):** Sekihan & Piko  
**Main pair(s):** SekiPiko  
**Slight pair(s):** -  
**One-sided pair(s):** -

**Rate:** K

******Genre:** Romance

* * *

**Heartbeats**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Cover image is not mine**

**_Heart Rate #0822 _****© Chouchou-P (papiyon)**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Piko-tan."

"Hm?"

_Gyut_

Setelah memanggilnya, Sekihan berjalan menghampiri Piko, kemudian memeluknya begitu saja.

"… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sekihan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Piko; ia terus memeluk pria yang lebih muda itu dengan erat. Piko bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sekihan yang hangat di lekukan lehernya.

"Sekihan, lepaskan."

Meski Piko sudah memerintahkannya untuk melepaskan pelukannya, juga berusaha melepaskan diri, pria berkacamata itu terus memeluknya (dan dengan semakin erat), tidak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan terus gagal, Piko menyerah. Ia pun membalas memeluk Sekihan. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang merah. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya (tangan kirinya ia biarkan terus memeluk tubuh sahabat baiknya itu) dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Sekihan, membelai lembut rambutnya yang berwarna merah-kecoklatan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sekihan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Piko. Dan ketika Piko berpikir kalau akhirnya pria yang lebih tua itu akan melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah mendorong Piko sampai mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Uwaaah!"

_Brugh!_

"I-_itta_…" Piko merintih kesakitan. Ia hendak menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha bangun, ketika ia menyadari Sekihan sedang menindihnya ― dan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. "S-Seki… han…?" panggilnya pelan.

"Piko-tan."

Sekihan memanggil namanya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan pelan. Dan entah kenapa, mendengarnya, Piko merasa wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak terkontrol―

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

―berdetak dengan cepat dan keras.

"Piko-tan."

Piko memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan Sekihan merangkak di atasnya.

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

Piko membuka mulutnya. "S-Seki―H-hentikan…" Panas. Wajahnya.

_Deg deg deg_

Detak jantungnya memelan saat ia merasakan Sekihan menghentikan gerakannya (Piko juga menghela nafas lega dan membuka kembali kedua matanya)―

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

―tapi kembali tidak normal saat Sekihan meletakkan (menidurkan) kepalanya di atas dada kiri Piko.

_Deg deg deg deg deg deg_

Ah, rasanya, hari ini benar-benar panas meskipun sedang musim dingin.

"S-Seki―A-apa yang k-kau―"

Ucapan Piko terhenti saat Sekihan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengucapkan "Sst…"

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

"Detak jantung Piko-tan," Sekihan tersenyum kecil. "Cepat sekali, ya."

_Deg deg deg deg_

"I-itu kan…!" Pria berambut hitam itu memalingkan wajahnya. "G-gara-gara kau, kan… B-bodoh…"

_Deg deg deg deg_

Sekihan tersenyum (baginya, tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada wajah Piko-tan-_nya_ yang sedang merona merah dan sifat _tsundere_-nya itu). Kemudian, ia mengelus lembut pipi Piko dan memposisikan dirinya ke posisi duduk (detak jantung dan suhu wajah Piko pun kembali normal). "_Nee_, Piko-tan," ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membantu Piko beranjak. "Mau mendengar bunyi detak jantungku?"

Selama beberapa detik, Piko terdiam menatap Sekihan. "… Hah?"

Masih sambil tersenyum, Sekihan menatap Piko dan menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, mengarahkan pria yang lebih muda itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Piko menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Sekihan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Sekihan. "H-hanya sekali ini saja, lho… B-bodoh…" sahutnya pelan sembari menempelkan telinganya pada dada kiri Sekihan.

_Gyut_

Sekihan memeluknya lagi.

_Deg deg. Deg deg_

Bahkan, dalam posisi (yang bisa dibilang) canggung ini, suara detak jantung Sekihan tetap normal.

_Deg deg. Deg deg_

Piko memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Piko-tan."

Piko mendengar Sekihan memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya; suara detak jantung Sekihan yang kuat, lembut, dan menenangkan seakan ambil alih dunianya ― membuat penyanyi muda itu terus terpaku untuk mendengarnya.

"Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal."

_Deg deg. Deg deg_

Sekihan semakin mendekapkan Piko di dadanya. "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu," _Deg deg. _"aku langsung menjadi milikmu."

_Deg deg_

"Kita diciptakan untuk terus bersama."

_Deg deg_

Sekihan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kita tak akan terpisahkan," _Deg deg _"sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak." Ia mengelus rambut hitam Piko dengan lembut.

_Deg deg. Deg deg_

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat; terus diam dalam keheningan (dunia) milik mereka berdua itu ― menikmatinya. Suara dering telepon, suara-suara samar dari televisi, semuanya tidak mereka pedulikan. Bagi mereka, saat ini, yang ada hanyalah satu sama lain, suara nafas mereka, dan suara detak jantung mereka.

_Deg deg. Deg deg_

"Aku mencintaimu, Piko-tan."

**-終わり****-**

**Huff, ****_fanfic_**** serba pertama (?) saya, nih.  
****_Fanfic_**** pertama di ****_fandom_**** ini, ****_fanfic_**** pertama dengan karakter orang betulan, ****_fanfic fluff_**** (****_shō-ai_****) pertama… Ah, lupakan =w="**

**_Fanfic_**** ini saya buat karena saya jatuh cinta dengan ****_quotes_**** (?) Sekki (Sekihan) dari lagu ****_cover_****-nya yang ****_Heart Rate #0822_****, juga karena saya ingin menyebarkan (?) kecintaan saya terhadap SekiPiko dan Utaite. *curcol***

**"****_Since the moment I met you first, I belonged to you. We are made to be together. We'll never be apart, 'till the heartbeats stop. I love you_****."  
Serius, itu ****_quotes_****-nya bikin saya ****_melting_**** banget, apalagi suara dan bahasa Inggris Sekki itu sekseh (?)  
Dan saya harap, Sekki mengucapkan itu pada Piko-tan beneran, kyaaaaa *plak***

**Ini ****_link_**** video bagi yang penasaran dengan Sekki (di YT): watch?v=-NnCq-GDNkw**

**Dan, ya, ****_cover image_****-nya bukan punya saya, karena tidak mungkin saya bisa menggambar sebagus itu orz**

**Err, sebenernya, saya agak bingung, sih. FFn melarang ****_Real Person Fic_**** (RPF), tapi di ****_fandom_**** ini semuanya RPF juga. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau saya mem-****_publish_**** ini?  
**

**_Review, please?_**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**


End file.
